


Forgiveness (A Healing Arrow Drabble)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, healing arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: Hanzo tries to earn his redemption in the eyes of Dr. Angela Ziegler with small acts of kindness. Eventually she finds that no matter how hard she tries to hate him for what he did to Genji, she can't.





	Forgiveness (A Healing Arrow Drabble)

It had been difficult for Angela to accept his presence amongst the recalled members of Overwatch. Genji may have forgiven his brother, but she hadn’t. Each time she saw him she imagined a wolf hidden in sheep’s clothing. The medic was highly suspicious of him despite him assuring them repeatedly that he was simply trying to find redemption for his crimes against his brother. One day flowed into the next as she started to let her guard slip around him. It happened slowly and then all at once. It started when she found herself enjoying the sound of his voice as he instructed the cadets in training. Then there were the fresh cups of coffee that she’d find placed on her desk when she returned from her morning run.

At first she’d assumed it was one of the cadets, but eventually she’d uncovered the truth. Hanzo Shimada was trying to worm his way into her good graces one mug at a time. As time passed she found herself unable to hate him. There was just a part of her that couldn’t find the strength to hate him when he was making an honest effort to earn his redemption and right his wrongs. They’d both detested each other at first, but here he was with his arm around her waist and his lips against her knuckles, and she couldn’t bring herself to pull away. A light blush dusted her cheeks as she wondered at what moment had it been that she had fallen for the man sat before her.

“Hanzo what do you think you’re doing?” The medic asked softly her tone revealing that he had indeed made her nervous with his actions.

“I want to ask for your forgiveness Dr. Ziegler.” Hanzo answered her as his dark eyes opened to meet her sapphire ones.

“Forgiveness? Forgiveness for what?”

“I have caused you great pain. Genji may have forgiven me for what I did, but I never thought to ask you. I’ve been blaming you for making him into what he is when I should have been thanking you for giving me a second chance to be a good brother to him.” The doctor swallowed hard at his words. It had been a sore topic between them. Hanzo had felt that she nor the commanders had ever had Genji’s best interest in mind when they’d saved him from the Shimada Compound. “私を許して.”

“Hanzo… I forgive you.” She assured him as she looked into his dark and searching eyes. She gently stroked her fingers over his cheek. The medic leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a short and hesitant kiss. Angela feared his rejection until his arm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She pulled back from the kiss to look him over once more. “Can you forgive me for all the times I’ve called you a heartless monster?

“I can.” Hanzo affirmed before he pulled her into another slow and sensual kiss. His hands reaching to pull the tie from her hair sending the golden locks cascading down her shoulders. She hummed softly into the kiss as his tongue swiped over her bottom lip as if asking permission. Angela’s hardened walls towards him melted as she kissed him giving in to the desires she’d suppressed for months.

(Translation: Forgive me)


End file.
